Leah Callihan
by DJFireHawk
Summary: Leah Callihan is Sami's twin sister. They go everywhere together so when he goes to NXT so does she. When he walks out she's devastated but Hunter sends her up to the main Raw roster with Dean Ambrose. Dean remembers her from CZW when he was Jon Moxley and takes her under his wing to keep her safe…but she has other ideas. One-Shot.


Leah Callihan

Summary: Leah Callihan is Sami's twin sister. They go everywhere together so when he goes to NXT so does she. When he walks out she's devastated but Hunter sends her up to the main Raw roster with Dean Ambrose. Dean remembers her from CZW when he was Jon Moxley and takes her under his wing to keep her safe…but she has other ideas. One-Shot.

A/N: I know Sami left WWE in 2015 but for this story we'll just say it was right before Dean came back from his injury…don't flame me on that b/c you'll be…deleted . Did I really just say that? Yes, yes I did lol. Also…I know his real name is Sam Johnson but for my story he's Sami Callihan. Her name is Leah (pronounced Lee-Ah). Also for the purposes of this story Dean and Renee are not married and are just close friends.

Warnings: Language, Sexual content, rough sexual content, and Primal Kink (Primal is very rough animalistic sex often involving a lot of biting, pinning the other down, hair pulling, nail scratching…it's hot as hell and very intimate). Don't like these things…don't read my story.

"Sami? Sami please talk to me. What happened in there? Sami?!"

"Enough, Leah…we're leaving."

"What do you mean we're leaving…we have a show tonight…I know we don't have a match but we still have to be here."

"Not anymore…I just quit, so we're leaving."

"Sami…this is…this my dream Sami…I can't just walk away…"

"You want to stay here without me? Leah why?"

"All our lives we wanted to be in the WWE, to be one of those people we used to watch on TV…and I'm not going to give up my shot just because you can't be patient and wait."

"I've been waiting…I've been patient…but I've been pushed down, and given crappy gimmicks and I'm not going to take it anymore. I'm going back to the Indie Circuit where I can be myself, Leah...you can join me or you can stay here in NXT and continue to be shot down just like I was."

"Sami…I'm not staying in NXT…but I'm not leaving the WWE either…"

"What are you saying, Leah?"

"I was told right before your meeting that I'm being moved up to Raw on Monday, Sami. This is my big chance."

"Then I guess this is good luck…and goodbye."

"You don't have to leave, Sami…please?"

"Yeah Leah…I do have to leave…I'll keep in touch sis…"

Sami Callihan walked out of the NXT arena and left his twin sister Leah standing there alone and heartbroken. She had no friends in NXT because the women only saw her as competition and the men either wanted to sleep with her or they hated her when she refused them. The only one she got along with was Nikki Cross because the woman was a complete box of Fruit Loops and Leah was the only one left, now that her team was gone, that could handle her. Nikki seemed to look at Leah like an older sister despite them being only two years apart, with Leah being 31 and Nikki being 29.

"Leah? You ready for Monday night? It's your big Debut match against Dana Brook."

"I'm ready, Hunter…"

Hunter, or Triple H, followed where her gaze was locked on the door and saw her twin getting into his car and driving away. He hadn't thought about how his walking out would affect her but he was glad she hadn't followed him. She had real talent and skill, not just in the ring but on the mic too, and he'd hate to lose that.

"Tell you what Leah…I know someone on the Raw Roster who I think would be thrilled to Mentor you up there…kind of be a guiding hand if you will until you get your bearings."

"Won't the women there hate me like the ones here do?"

"I doubt it…you're a nice girl and you're good at what you do so I think you'll make some good friends up there…but I wasn't talking about one of the ladies. I was referring to someone you and your brother used to know a long time ago…back in your CZW days and even before that…someone you both trained alongside..."

"You mean Mox? I get to see Mox again?"

"He goes by Dean now, but yes…you get to see him again. In fact…I have a meeting with him in a few minutes and I'd like you to join in."

"Whatever you think is best, Sir."

"What have I told you about calling me Sir?"

"Not to do it…Sir."

Hunter gave her a mock glare and she gave him a cheeky little grin in response. All he could think was that putting her with Ambrose was either going to be his best move…or his worst nightmare...maybe both…but he was certain he'd have at least a few headaches from those two. If their interactions went the way he hoped they would the fans would likely flip out over the pair…but time would tell.

"What about Nikki?"

"What about her?"

"I'm the only one left that isn't either afraid of her or annoyed by her. I'm worried she'll get even worse when I leave."

"I think Aleister Black has taken an interest in her so she might just be fine."

"That…would be an interesting pair…"

Hunter nodded his agreement and entered his office first where Dean was slouched in a chair looking utterly bored and uncaring…until his eyes landed on the woman that followed Hunter into the room. He just watched her as she stepped closer to him, hesitant but not afraid…more nervous, and when his eyes met her face he felt his jaw drop open in shock. Dean was on his feet before he even realized he'd moved and had her pulled against his chest in a tight hug.

"Leah…damn woman where the hell have you been? You and Sami just dropped off the damned radar for a few years there."

"We've been here in NXT but Sami…he walked away today…he quit Mox…Dean…that's gonna take some getting used to…you've been Mox to me for so long."

"You'll get used to it Princess. You got a match tonight?"

"Nope…I'm actually moving up to Raw on Monday."

"Finally…I get to have you back by my side again…I can have her by my side Right Trips?"

Hunter was just watching the exchange with an amused look and when Dean finally turned to him he chuckled a bit at his half hopeful and half demanding look before answering.

"That was my plan, yes. I want you to mentor her backstage and help her get settled in nicely…but on screen you two are going to have a romantic angle that I think the fans are going to flip over. I know you don't generally like having personal things aired on the show Dean but this could be a great move for both of you."

"I'll do it if it means she gets to stay with me where I can keep her safe."

"She's going to be the Shield's valet, but also a competitor in her own right."

"I get to debut against Dana Brook."

"She's tough but I think you can take her Princess. If you're even half as fierce as you were in CZW you'll be just fine."

"Half as fierce? Oh baby, I'm twice as fierce."

"That's my girl. Hey Trips…can I take her with me to meet the guys?"

"She's going to be travelling with you three from here on out so I would think meeting them first might make things a bit less awkward. Gather up your things and stick with dean, from now on you are a part of the Shield, Leah."

"Come with me Princess and you can meet my dear brothers, scumbag and overprotective."

"Nice nicknames Mox…Dean…damnit…"

Dean just laughed as he threw an arm around her shoulders and led her out across the main NXT training room towards the doors. He noticed the nasty looks people were giving her and he figured it was because she was with him until she told him why they all hated her.

"Well that's just stupid…it's supposed to be a competition…that's the whole point. As for the idiot men…ANYONE LAYS A HAND ON MY GIRL AND HE'LL LOSE HIS DAMN HAND! That should take care of that problem."

"Jesus Mox…Dean…"

"You can call me Mox in private Princess…I don't mind…I kinda miss it, ya know? On screen you have to call me Dean though."

"I'm good on screen…it's backstage I have trouble with names. So…that little rumor that you got married?"

"Uh…technically true…girl I was dating at the time, Renee…one of the interviewers backstage who now does commentary on matches…anyway…we were dating and went out one night in Vegas…got way too drunk…and woke up married…quickly realized that was not gonna work for us so we got that reversed…and I was single again…still single in case you were wondering."

"You got drunk-married? You…Mister I'm never going to get married because marriage is for losers?"

"People change Princess. I'm not opposed to relationships and marriage like I used to be. I'm pretty open to the idea now actually…just need to find me the right woman to settle down with."

"I wish you luck with that Mox…there aren't many of us out there who would be willing to put up with your insanity."

"I know that all too well Princess."

"Leah…*giggling*…oh…my friend is leaving me…"

Nikki Cross ran up and jumped into Leah's arms while Leah just laughed and hugged her before setting her back on her feet and petting her head like one would do with an affectionate cat.

"It's ok Nikki. I'm being moved to Raw on Monday…but from what I hear…a certain Mister Black has been asking questions about you."

Nikki's head tilted to one side with a half-crazed grin and a series of mad little giggling cackles came out of her while Dean just watched the whole thing with a raised eyebrow and a lot of confusion.

"Oh…I like Aleister…he's fun to play with…"

"I have to go now Nikki, but I'll call you soon ok? Be safe down here and try not to get into too much trouble…"

"But being the good girl is no fun Leah…"

"I know…just try not to be Too bad ok?"

"Hmm…I'll try."

Nikki raced off into the shadows and Dean just gave Leah a look that had her laughing as she pulled him outside behind her.

"I like Nikki…she's crazy but she's honest and observant. She's things others over look and she's become kind of like a little sister I need to watch over. I'm gonna miss her…no one else…just her. Aleister's ok but he mostly keeps to himself…he never tried to sleep with me though so that's a bonus in his favor at least."

"Good to know Princess…now…into the car…gotta hit the airport and then pick up another rental when we land in Greensboro."

"North Carolina? Oh…nice car…"

"I know…hop in."

Dean's rental was a sleek Dodge Charger in black and Leah was instantly in love with the thing, cooing over the leather seats and nearly purring along with the engine when he started it up. He looked at her sideways and chuckled a bit.

"I almost forgot how much you love muscle cars Princess."

"I love fast cars Mox…especially muscle cars but as long as it's fast I'm happy."

"Oh it's fast Princess…want me to show ya?"

"Think you can handle it Mox?"

His eyes seemed to spark with the challenge and he gunned the engine, Leah sitting in the passenger seat with her green eyes wide open and grinning like the Lunatic people accused him of being. He was glad she hadn't dyed her hair like so many of the women did when coming to WWE, instead she'd left it the natural black that he liked. She may be Sami's twin but she was definitely the pretty one, only difference was that his eyes were bluer and hers were on the greener side, despite both being listed as Hazel. She'd been pretty back in CZW but she was even more beautiful now, at least in his eyes she was.

"I've missed you and Sami…mostly you though because Sami was a little shit sometimes."

"So were you Mox…or have you forgotten the bar dancing incident?"

"Ah fuck…I was hoping you'd forgotten about that…"

"I was the only one mostly sober that night…I remember everything…and I have pictures too."

"You do not…"

"I do so…and backup copies in case anything happens to the ones on my phone."

"You have pictures of me on your phone Princess?"

"…A few…no big deal…"

"How many is a few?"

"Not telling."

"Oh you think so, huh? I can make you tell me."

"No you can't."

"Oh, but I can Princess…I know all your little secrets remember?"

"Good to see the WWE hasn't completely changed you from being a little shit Mox."

After hours of driving, flying, and driving some more…which involved a lot of shameless flirting, bickering, and reminiscing about old times…they finally reached the location of that week's Raw show where Dean would be making his big return. The two were still bickering as they walked into the hotel room he was sharing with his Shield brothers who both blinked at him in surprise.

"Uh…Dean…who is this?"

"Seth…this is Leah. Leah…say hi to Seth…and the big guy over there is Roman. Don't worry though…he's a big softie. Seth can be a little shit though."

"Thanks to you and my brother…I know how to handle little shits just fine Mox."

"Mox? Wait…is she someone you knew in the Indies Dean?"

"Yeah, Seth. Leah Callihan. Hunter has decided to bring her to the main roster as our valet…and backstage I get to be her mentor."

"Has Hunter lost his mind? Letting you mentor someone?"

"Hey! I'm offended Seth. I'm not that bad."

Seth opened his mouth but Dean shoved a pillow in his face to shut him up while Roman rolled his eyes skyward as if seeking divine intervention.

"I take it this is a common thing with them?"

"All day…every day."

"Mox and Sami were like that too. I've kind of missed it really."

"Sami Zayne?"

"No Roman…my brother, Sami Callihan…he quit NXT this morning though…went back to the Indies instead."

"I'm glad you stayed Leah…I've missed having you around Princess."

"I've missed you too Mox, even if you are a little shit sometimes."

The four of them spent the rest of the time before Raw getting to know each other better and sharing stories. Leah shared stories about when Dean Ambrose was Jon Moxley and how much trouble he used to get into…Seth and Roman shared some of his backstage antics since joining the main roster…and Dean was sharing stories of some of the shit Leah used to get herself into.

"I still remember having to rescue your ass from Brain Damage after you royally pissed him off that one time."

"Not my fault he was being a dick Mox."

"True…but calling him a Eunich after giving him a low blow was probably not the best idea Princess."

Leah just laughed and looked completely unrepentant, which had Seth and Roman laughing while also wondering if they could even handle both her and Dean together. When they arrived at the arena for Raw she and dean hid in the locker Roman and Seth were sharing so no one would know they were there just yet. Roman flipped on the TV screen, which showed Raw as every screen in the building did, to see Ziggler and his pet Psycho McIntyre in the ring flapping their gums about Seth being too cowardly to come out and sign the Summerslam contract.

"Well now…aren't they in for a rude little surprise…?"

"Exactly Sweetheart…I've been looking forward to this for a while now."

"I bet you have…two on one isn't very fair odds."

"Won't be that way after tonight Princess...right Seth?"

"Damn right Dean. She coming out with you?"

"Yep. I'm not letting her outta my sight around here…she's too damn pretty for her own good."

Seth and Roman snorted at Dean while Leah gave him a raised eyebrow…earning a cheeky dimpled grin in response that had her huffing at him and rolling her eyes. The trio of Seth, Dean, and Leah moved to the gorilla position, leaving Roman behind to watch on a monitor, and as soon as Dolph Ziggler signed the contract Seth's music hit and he walked out onto the stage to the cheering of the fans. Leah listened to his little speech and couldn't help but laugh at the confused looks of the two men in the ring…but from the sounds the fans were making they had a pretty good idea of where Seth was going with it.

"Whoah whoah whoah. Guys look, I gotta apologize. I am sorry I'm late, that's not like me, I'm usually right on time…and I'm really sorry you had to sit through that Dolph Ziggler therapy session. Look, I haven't been completely honest with you…I've actually…I've been here for a little while…but I didn't want to come out here until Dolph had officially signed that contract because Dolph…I was afraid you'd change your mind once you heard what I had to say. The truth is…I WAS dealing with some travel issues…they just…they weren't exactly…MY travel issues…and you know that little clause in the contract about me having someone in my corner at Summerslam? Well…that was put there for a very particular reason. You see, I've kind of gotten tired of dealing with you guys two on one…you see…and since I know that you're gonna have the Scottish Psycopath in your corner at Summerslam…I figure…I outta have a Lunatic in mine."

As music that hadn't been heard in almost 9 months filled the arena the fan's screams were deafening and could have been heard at the back of the arena even if the TVs hadn't been on. When Dean came out with Leah hanging onto his arm the fans somehow got even louder than they had been before. Leah had her long black hair down around her shoulders and she wore a short jean skirt with a red off the shoulder crop top that laced up the front of her chest, finishing off the look with a pair of red leather boots that went up to her thighs. Leah saw more than a few Moxley signs in the audience and giggled softly. Dean and Seth shared a look as the two men in the ring flipped out, McIntyre hurling the table out of the ring entirely, and then they strutted down the ramp together towards the ring. Dean dominated the other two men before said men rolled out of the ring and crawled partway up the ramp while Leah handed the contract to Dean who slapped it against Seth's chest so Seth could sign it while Dolph looked on in horror. After signing the contract Dean grabbed a few microphones, handing Seth and Leah one each, before raising his up to address the fans.

"I'm guessing from all the screams that you guys missed me a little but huh?"

That earned him even more screaming and he smirked at Seth who just rolled his eyes at him. Dean pulled Leah into his side and she just smiled at the fans.

"Now I'm sure you're all wondering who this lovely lady right here is."

"I think some of them already know based on some of the signs I'm seeing out there…"

"Well, for those who don't know…this is Leah Callihan. She and I've known each other since we first started training to become wrestlers, and now she's going to be the Valet for me and my brothers. Yeah that's right…keep cheering…cuz you'll be seein a lot more of her from now on."

Leah flushed with happiness as the fans cheered for her, some of them event chanting her name, while Dean and Seth grinned at her.

"Thank you for the introduction Dean…and thank you to all of the fans for being so welcoming. I've always dreamed of one day joining the WWE…and now I'm here…and I swear it feels like I'm dreaming right now. I promise you all, win or lose, I will give it everything I've got every time."

Seth didn't even bother trying to follow that up by saying anything and the three of them left the ring and went backstage where Roman was waiting with a big smile and a hug for Leah.

"You did good out there Babygirl."

"Thanks Roman."

"What am I Ro…chopped liver?"

"You didn't just debut on the biggest stage of them all Dean."

"True…You really did a great job out there Princess."

"Thanks Mox."

Seth noticed Drew and Dolph heading towards them with a camera following them and got Dean's attention. Dean moved Leah slightly behind him and squared his shoulders in preparation for a fight if it came to one. Drew started getting in Dean's face, and dean gave it right back until Leah wedged her way between them and pushed Dean back just a bit.

"Ye should have stayed away Ambrose…yer not needed nor are ye welcome back here on Raw."

"Is that so? Didn't sound like the fans agree with you out there seein how we all nearly went deaf from their screaming."

"Easy Dean…you only just got back. Do NOT start a backstage fight on your first night back. Hunter would pitch a fit and you know it."

"I know…doesn't mean I'm gonna take his crap though."

"Didn't say you had to…just pick your moment…there are quite a few witness around right now after all."

Dean gave Leah a dark little half smirk and she returned it while hugging his waist. He'd missed this darker plotting side of hers and he hugged her back, resting his chin in the top of her head as she turned to stand with her back to his chest so she could stare down Dolph and Drew.

"Ye need a wee little lass to fight yer battles for ye now Ambrose?"

"No. He does not NEED me to fight his battles for him. I CHOOSE to fight his battles WITH him because that's what you do for the people you care about. We started wrestling together and we are never NOT going to be friends. Hell he's my best friend and has been since we left high school. You pick a fight with him and I guarantee you I will damn sure be involved one way or another because this man is part of my family."

"Easy Princess…much as I love seeing you get all riled up and full of fire you need to tone it down just a tad…I think you're scaring the rest of the roster."

"If that's enough to scare them then they're in the wrong line of work baby."

Seth had been trying very hard not to laugh but he finally lost the fight with that sentence and just doubled over clutching his stomach while roman tried to keep him from hitting the ground with his face. Leah just ignored him as Drew tried to get in her face but seemed shocked when she stood her ground and even stepped forward into HIS space.

"Look mister "Scottish Psychopath"…you don't scare me and you never will. I went through CZW with REAL psychopaths so there's not much you can do that will actually bother me. I've spent most of my wrestling career going toe-to-toe with men even bigger and meaner than you and not only have I survived every single time…I've won more than a few of those fights too. Hell I even beat this one twice."

"That one was because I had my guard down and didn't realize you were actually a threat Princess."

"The second one wasn't though."

"No…that one you legitimately kicked my ass…and I had never been so proud to lose a match before."

"You two are almost sickening…"

Seth made little gagging motions and noises after saying that until Dean put him in a headlock and told Leah where his most ticklish spots were…resulting in a laughing and red-faced Seth apologizing until they decided to have mercy and let him go. As soon as they let go Seth tackled Dean and then Leah jumped on Seth's back to come to Dean's 'rescue' while Roman just looked skyward, begging for patience. This scene was what Hunter and Stephanie walked up to after someone had come to tell them that Dean and Drew were facing off in the hallway.

"Do I even want to ask?"

They all froze and Leah gave Hunter a sheepish grin while Dean and Seth tried to look innocent…they failed miserably but they tried.

"Umm…he started it? No really…he got up in Dean's face but I got Dean to calm down then he tried to get in MY face…and you know how well I react to that…so I told him off and then Dean backed me up…then Seth decided to be a brat so we tag-teamed him in a tickled fight…and then this happened."

By the time Leah was done explaining Hunter looked like he couldn't decide if he wanted to laugh or yell…and Roman could understand the feeling as he had it often enough with just Dean and Seth. In the end he just sighed and waved them off.

"Just…go back to your locker and try to stay out of trouble until your match Leah."

"We'll try…"

"No promises."

"Sorry…Sir."

"You cheeky little…"

Leak skipped off after calling Hunter Sir and Dean followed, laughing the entire way while Roman practically dragged Seth along by his shirt collar. Hunter looked at his highly amused wife and just shook his head.

"She's a handful…but she's damn good in the ring Steph. Wait until you see her perform…she's a natural and the fans can't help but react to her…she just draws them in."

"You found a new protégé didn't you?"

"No…I'd love to train her but I doubt she'd allow it. Ambrose, on the other hand…pretty sure he'd kick my ass if I even tried to touch her let alone use a move on her to try and teach her how to do it."

"He seems to be very protective of her…"

"They started together in HWA and followed each other through different Indie brands. It wasn't until he signed with us that they were separated."

"You think he has a thing for her?"

"Think? Oh Steph…I'm counting on it. Can you imagine the ratings as their romance plays out on screen? As they go from a friendly, almost sibling relationship, to a full-blown romance?"

"That fans will lose their minds…"

"Exactly."

Back in the Shield's locker room Leah was lying on one of the benches with her head in Dean's lap while Seth was trying to resist the urge to be a little skit and tickled her. The glares from both Dean and Roman were really good deterrents though and he wisely left her alone.

"You ready for your match?"

"I think so Roman. Dana can't be any worse than the men I've fought over the course of my career."

"She's got a point man. Only a couple of the women here are likely going to be tough enough to give her a real challenge."

"Aww…thanks for the support Seth. You can be sweet when you want to be."

Seth rolled his eyes at her but Dean's fingers in her hair were making her not want to move from her comfy spot. He, for one, knew she could win this match easily as long as she stayed focused. When it was time for her to go out to the ring Dean went with her and when her music hit he gave her a very amused look.

"What?"

"For Your Entertainment" by Adam Lambert flowed across the arena and Dean had to admit the song fit her really well. She looked like a sweet little angel but she fought like a woman possessed and could bring a man to his knees in more than one way. Her outfit was a pair of cutoff jeans that hag legs of black lace sewn onto them and a white sport's bra with Deans 'DA' Logo scrawled across her left breast…a look that Dean very much approved of because in his mind it was branding her as his in a way.

Dana was waiting in the ring and as soon as the bell rang the two women locked up before trading hits for a while. Leah looked almost bored with the fight until Dana made the mistake of slapping her across the face. When Leah's head turned back to face Dana the blonde woman backed up a few steps from the sinister look she was receiving. Leah launched at Dana and took her to the mat before unleashing a flurry of furious hits and kicks while Dana tried to protect her face from getting hit. Leah threw her into the ring posts a couple times before hitting a hard body slam from the top rope and pinning Dana for the win.

Dean slid into the ring, beating the ref, and lifted Leah's hand into the air as the fans sheered for her. He decided to be a little cheeky and pointed to his logo over her breast and that gained a lot of wolf whistles and cheers from the fans. Leah lightly slapped the back of his head and called him a pervert so he leaned in and whispered 'titty master' in her ear which had her nearly collapsing in a fit of giggles as she remembered how he earned that nickname in the first place. When they got back to the locker room Seth and Roman were waiting for them and Seth's curiosity was clearly killing him.

"What did he say out there that had you laughing so hard?"

"He said titty master and it reminded me of how he first earned that particular title and I just lost it."

"Oh this I gotta hear…"

"No…no you don't Roman…you either, Seth…and as for you, Princess…mouth shut."

Dean got called away to do a quick photo shoot for his big return and as soon as he was out of earshot Seth and Roman leaned in as she started telling her tale.

"Ok…so Mox, Sami, myself, and a few other guys we were friendly with at the time decided to out to a strip club instead of a bar because the guys were bored. One of the girls had a positively massive pair on her and when she came off the stage she kid of just shoved them in Mox's face and his face started turning really red. The guys thought he was embarrassed but when she moved on to the next guy and he started gasping for air we all realized he'd been suffocating in her cleavage and the guys just lost it comepletely. They started saying he must be the master of the titties to have survived the ordeal and then one of the guys said "He's the titty master" and after that he laid claim to the title and refused to let it go."

Seth and Roman were just staring, open-mouthed at her, until Seth let out a sort of…giggle-snort kind of sound before losing it entirely. He was bent double and clutching his stomach while tears were streaming down his face, and Roman wasn't much better. Dean came back around the corner and took one look at his brothers and the smug little grin on Leah's face and cursed.

"Fuck…ya told 'em didn't you?"

"Of course I did."

"You proud of yourself right now Princess?"

"Hmm…yep…I'd say so. Look at them…they can't even stand up right now."

Dean came to stand behind her and put a hand on each of her shoulders before putting his arm around her throat from behind and just holding her there, not cutting off her air but just gently holding her with the threat of what he could do if he chose to.

"You're lucky I'm in a good mood Princess."

"Why? What would you do Mox? Spank me?"

"Don't tempt me Princess…you know damn well I'd do it."

Leah bit her lip and let her head hang down so her hair would hide her face to make sure he couldn't see the little smirk on her face and he'd think he was winning.

"Now behave yourself Princess."

Leah stood up and walked several steps away before looking back over her shoulder at him with a saucy little smirk on her lips that went straight to Dean's cock and made his jeans tighten.

"You wanna punish me, Mox? You have to catch me first."

While he was still staring in shock she used it to her advantage and took off racing down the hallways. It took Dean's brain a long moment to catch on to what she'd actually just said to him…challenged him really…and then he was off like a bat outta hell after her. He threw open doors and questioned everyone as to where she'd gone with Roman and Seth following behind him and trying to contain their amusement at her outsmarting, and outrunning him. Someone finally told him she'd run straight out of the arena entirely and hitched a ride to the hotel with the Riott Squad and Dean growled low in his throat.

"Let's go boys…I need to teach a certain naughty little Princess not to play with fire."

"Thank god their room is across the hall from ours and not right next door Rome."

"Agreed Seth…because as much as I love Dean and I'm starting to adore Leah…I do NOT need to hear whatever goes on in that room tonight."

As soon as they were at the hotel Dean had his and Leah's bags in one hand as he and the boys took the elevator to their floor and he stormed down the hallway to the room he and Leah were sharing.

"Try not to scare her away Dean. We're actually starting to like her."

"She doesn't scare easily Seth…trust me this is not our first time playing this game. I guarantee you she's not in this room right now."

"Then where…?"

"It's part of the game Seth…I have to hunt her down and drag her back here so I can punish her and remind her who the alpha male is."

"I don't get it but if it makes you guys happy…"

"I sort of get it Seth…it's a Primal thing right? You have primal, Al[ha male instincts so when the one you see as "your girl" challenges you those instincts drive you to stake your claim and remind her who she belongs to right?"

"Basically Ro…Now…I need to go find my Princess…"

They watched him stalk down the hallway to the stairs and then go up them. The two men waited a while and after about a half hour Dean finally came back down the hallway with a laughing Leah slung over one shoulder like a sack of potatoes. She waved to Roman and Seth when Dean turned to open the door to their room and the two raised eyebrows at her. Leah just giggled until Dean closed the door with a resounding bang and dropped her onto the floor, looming over her with a look that made the hair on the back of her neck stand up and she shivered in anticipation.

"Someone has been a very bad little Princess…someone has forgotten who her Alpha is…and someone has forgotten what her Alpha does to naughty little Princesses who test their Alpha's patience and make him have to hunt her down."

"Hmm? Wonder who that could be…"

Dean's eyes narrowed at her cheeky little response and he grabbed a fistful of her hair and pulled, wrapping it around his hand and using it to twist her body around and then released so she fell to her hands and knees in front of him. As he tried to come down against her backside she kicked out at him and tried to turn over so he dropped his entire bodyweight onto her back and pinned her to the floor. Her eyes fell on his arm next to her face and she turned her head to sink her teeth hard into the flesh of his arm and he growled in her ear before his teeth sank into the skin on the back of her neck. He pulled back slightly with the flesh of her neck between his teeth so it pulled and she let go of his arm with a sharp cry of pain and he held on for a bit longer before he finally let go of her skin.

When he stood up to take his clothes off she used the brief window of him taking his shirt over his head to make a break for it, but as always he was faster and grabbed her by her hair again. He pulled her to her feet using her hair and then used his free hand to start pulling her clothes off, starting by pulling the sport's bra up over her breasts so the bounced free and then pulled her pants down past her ass so they could fall to the floor. Dean let go of her hair to pull the sport's bra off completely leaving her completely naked while he still wore his jeans, but before she could even attempt to run again he had her hair wrapped around his hand again and used it to guide her over to the bed.

He let go of her hair and pointed to the bed, growling at her to get her ass on top of it…her response of 'make me' sent him over the edge and her only warning was a deep guttural growl before he threw her down onto the bed and jumped on top of her to pin her down, one hand on her head as he pressed her face into the mattress. He used his free hand to open his jeans and push them down just enough to free his painful cock and, after sliding a finger along the slit of her pussy to see how wet she was, plunged his cock into her pussy in one quick thrust. Leah's back arched with a loud yell as her hands came back to claw at his legs through his jeans, her hails trying to sink into the flesh but unable to. Dean began fucking her hard and fast…relentless, merciless, and unyielding…he kept her face pressed into the mattress while he pounded into her and bent down to bite the back of her neck hard again, giving a deep growl as he watched her scream and cum as he kept fucking her. Even after she finished cumming he was still going and she began building up to a second orgasm, and by the time Dean was finally done she had managed to cum a third time. When he finally let go of her and pulled out she was just lying there…a sweaty, thoroughly well-fucked mess and he just looked at her with pride in his eyes.

"Damn I've missed you Princess. The little Barbie dolls around here wouldn't be able to take this shit. I'd break the fragile little dolls…but you…you're just like me Princess…you like it hard…rough…you like it when I take you the way a wolf takes his mate…"

"If you think we're gonna go again…"

"No, Princess…you're done for tonight. Come on…let's get you into a nice hot bath and we can just soak in the hot water for a bit."

"Bath sounds good…'cept I can't feel my legs…"

Dean chuckled fondly and just lifted her up bridal style to carry her into the bathroom, setting her down on the counter while he turned on the hot water and then shedding his jeans. Once the water was ready he carried her into the bath and sat her in front of him, nestled between his legs while he gently cleaned her body. They always did this…she'd push him and tease him until he snapped…he'd fuck her hard and fast like an animal…and then he'd gently take care of her afterward like a princess…his Princess. They both lived for it, and even though they sometimes had normal sex this was what they loved most…what they couldn't get from anyone else but each other. Leah distantly heard her phone ringing but had no desire to move so she ignored it.

She wouldn't find out until the next morning that it was her brother calling to congratulate her on her debut. She had to listen to him tease her about being so wrapped up in Mox that she ignored his call but she didn't care really…she had her Moxley back and that was worth the teasing. Dean was enduring similar teasing from his brothers but he truly didn't care, he was completely shameless and not at all afraid to give them details…which shut them both up when he threatened to do exactly that.

The next weekend was Summerslam and Leah helped Dean keep Drew from interfering so Seth could win the Intercontinental Championship. Roman managed to win the Universal Championship from Brock Lesnar that same night so half the Shield had gold now.

When Drew, Dolph and their new ally Braun Strowman started trying to get into Dean's head saying Seth and Roman had titles but he had nothing…well Leah got an idea and when she mentioned it to Hunter he loved it. Thankfully Stephanie loved it too and they decided to let Leah go ahead with her plan. The next time they were in the ring Leah gave Dean a look that said 'follow my lead' and stepped up to the ropes, looking up at the men on the stage with a dark little smirk on her lips.

"Boys, boys, boys…you didn't think this through did you? You see…there happen to be two Shield members with titles…and two without titles…and you two up there…just happen to have a pair of titles that go together perfectly…and ya know what? I've decided that I want one of those belts around my waist…and the other around Dean's waist. Not only would we then have Gold…we would also match…and the Shield would hold all of the Raw title belts. What do you think Dean?"

If the screaming was any indication the fans absolutely LOVED the idea. Roman and Seth were already smirking after Leah's little speech and Dean's dark smirk had curved to match hers as he stepped up behind her with his hands on her hips to use her microphone.

"I think it's a great idea…so do the fans from the sound of it. I say we go for it."

"Woah, Woah, Woah…this is not gonna happen kids, sorry to disappoint you all."

"Actually Corbin…you're wrong…it IS going to happen because I went over your shaved empty head to get the match made earlier tonight."

"What are you talking about?"

Stephanie's music interrupted whatever else Baron Corbin was going to say and she came to the stage with a mic in hand and addressed Corbin first.

"When Miss Leah came to me earlier this evening and asked for a Title match for her and Dean to go after the tag-team titles I was more than happy to grant that for her. You see…she has talent…she's ruthless when she needs to be…and she's smart. As for Dean…he clearly spent his down time improving himself, unlike some people, and he's come back stronger and meaner than ever…so I decided to give them a shot at the titles…right…NOW!"

The match went on for what felt like forever with both teams making frequent tags in and out while Roman and Braun kept eyeing each other outside the ring and Seth shouted encouragement. Eventually it was Leah who picked up the win against Dolph after hitting him with Dean's finisher, Dirty Deeds, and pinning him for the three count. Dean hopped into the ring as the ref handed them the belts and Roman came in to raise their hands. The two of them embraced and kissed each other as Seth and Roman beamed with happiness, Seth started crowing to the fans who were eating it up.

"Yeah baby! The Shield has all the gold now. We ARE the workhorses! We ARE the BEST…the most dominant force in this industry! We run this division now baby!"

Roman ruffled Seth's hair and laughed at how excited he was and he's not even the one that won. Dean was holding onto Leah as she cried over her first title win for WWE and basked in the adoration of their fans.

"We did it…we won…"

"Yeah Princess…you got him good…you won it for us both Princess…you did damn good."

He pressed another kiss to her lips and raised her hand in the air as they both raised their titles as well. Hunter had joined Stephanie on the stage and wasn't even trying to hide his pride at how well she'd done…because he was always proud when one of his NXT stars came up and made a name for themselves…especially when it was someone he'd hand-picked.

Leah and dean's title reign as Tag-Team Champions lasted for a record 500 days…which was a full year plus another 4 and a half months roughly. Shortly after their reign ended Dean became Universal Champion and Leah managed to win the Raw Women's Championship and they became known as the dangerously unstable power couple of Monday Night Raw. After six months of holding the Women's Championship Leah had to relinquish the title, which the fans were upset about until they found out why. The Shield were with her in the ring but none of them knew why she was doing this, not even Dean who hated not knowing something important.

"Ladies and Gentlemen…I am out here tonight to relinquish my Championship. There will be a women's division Battle Royal to determine who the next champion will be. I know you're all upset about this…I'm not thrilled either but the reason why I have to…well…that I AM thrilled about. Dean…I was originally planning to do this in private but I honestly am so happy right now that I just want to share this one moment with the entire world. Dean…I'm…I'm pregnant. We're going to have a baby."

Dean's jaw dropped open, his eyes widened, and then once her words had sunk in his mouth turned into an enormous grin as he picked her up and spun her around. Seth and Roman joined in the hug and Leah noticed Seth was crying and asked him why…the microphone picked up his answer which had the fans saying 'aww' at him while Leah just laughed and ruffled his hair.

"I'm gonna be an uncle!"

"Princess…you're serious…you mean it? I'm gonna be a dad?"

"Yes Dean…you're going to be a dad…and you're going to be a great one."

"I can't believe you're carrying a little me in there…"

Dean sank to his knees and pressed his ear to her belly as if he could hear the baby that way which had the whole arena laughing and saying aww at him being adorably crazy.

"Dean…I'm only a few months in here…you can't hear or feel anything yet. Come here you."

She got him to stand so she could kiss him and she felt him pressing a hand against her belly and when they broke the kiss he looked down and just stared in wonder. She had a feeling her entire pregnancy was going to be like this and she'd be surprised if he even let her pick up a pen as she got further along. A week later Dean asked Leah to marry him, right there in the ring after he successfully retained his title, and she said yes of course. They had a small ceremony with just Seth, Roman, Renee Young, and Leah's brother Sami who gave her away to Dean.

As it turned out…she was right about how her pregnancy would go. Dean became very protective and doting and as much as she adored it she also got fed up with it once in a while…especially when she wanted to exercise and he wouldn't let her. Sometimes Seth or Roman would take him out somewhere so she could have a little time alone to do things he didn't want her doing and she was ever so grateful to her little one's future uncles. About a month before the little one was actually due to arrive they were at Raw with Leah sitting with the commentators to watch the Shield take on a new faction that was trying to make their mark. Leah shifted in her seat as a cramping sensation hit her for about the third time in the last 20 minutes and then she felt wetness between her legs and froze stiff in shock.

"Dean…"

Her voice was a strangled whisper of sound and it was Renee who reacted first, tearing her headset off and rushing to Leah's side with a look of concern.

"What's wrong Leah? Are you ok sweetie?"

"Renee…I think my water just broke…I think…I think I'm about to have my baby…"

Michael Cole immediately called for the medics to get down there immediately as Leah started panicking because it wasn't time yet. Renee made frantic motions to the referee to stop the match and he finally caught on, all action in the ring stopping when they looked at the man like he was nuts. When the ref pointed at Leah and Renee Dean was out of the ring and at his wife's side before anyone could even blink.

"You ok Princess? Are you hurt? Is it the little one?"

"Mox…I think our baby is ready to come out…it's too early…what if something's wrong? Mox I'm scared."

Leah reverted to calling him Mox as fear took over so he just held her and tried to calm her down because he knew that her panicking would only make things worse. Seth and Roman were hovering behind Dean, Roman holding an increasingly distraught Renee to try and calm her down. The medics put Leah on a stretcher and rushed her to the hospital with Dean riding along. Roman and Seth followed while calling Sami to tell him to get his ass to the hospital immediately. Renee had to remain behind but Seth texted her frequent updates which she relayed to the fans between matches. Leah gave birth to a healthy set of twins bearing little tufts of sandy blonde hair and blue eyes…one boy and one girl just like her and her brother. The boy they named Sethro Mox, kind of like Jethro but with an S as a way to honor Seth and Roman who both started crying and the Mox was to pay homage to who Dean was when he and Leah met. Their little girl was Named Samantha Renee, after Leah's brother Sami and Renee who had become a very good friend to her. When Renee announced it on air she started crying at the girl's name and a flood of social media well-wishes poured out the new little family. None of them knew what the future might hold but everything seemed brighter for having these two new little lights in the world.

A/N: Whew…that one was lengthy…but oh so much fun. I hope you guys enjoyed this one…and I hope Leah didn't come off as a Mary-Sue type of things. I just figured for a woman to go through CZW she'd have to be a pretty tough cookie ya know? Let me know what ya'll think of this one.


End file.
